


The End Of This Wonderful World

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Character Death, Child Death, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, Rape, Short Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tall Eren Yeager, levi to dupek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: Wydarzenia po ostatniej bitwie.*Na podstawie mangi*Na podstawie jednej z fanowskich teorii*Śladowe ilości Riren/Ereri*Czytając proszę zachować powagę*Radzę zaopatrzyć się w zapas chusteczek i lody czekoladowe*Zawiera Lemony, sceny +18, seksualne, oraz wulgaryzmyI to chyba na tyle.





	The End Of This Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiinka/gifts).



> Opowiadanie przeniesione z wattpada - możliwe, że usuną mi konto...
> 
> PEWNA OSOBA ZGŁOSIŁA MI KSIĄŻKĘ. Nie ważne.
> 
> Niedługo przeniosę tutaj wszystkie moje prace.
> 
> zapraszam was do czytania i kocham, kocham i jeszcze raz... nie ważne. <3

To nie jest kolejna opowieść o Miłości...

 

 

Po raz kolejny musiał przyznać, że był cholernym dzieckiem szczęścia.

Po raz kolejny, w momencie, gdy jechał cały poturbowany powozem, okryty jedynie peleryną, której należności nie potrafił określić.

Koła łomotały o ziemię, z każdym wystającym za bardzo kamieniem trzęsąc nim, tym samym przyprawiając o mdłości.

Jeszcze parę godzin temu nie chciał nawet słyszeć o powrocie za mury, do tej cholernej klatki na wyspie Paradis, w której czuł się niczym prosię hodowane na kotlety.

Jednak przekonały go słowa jednej osoby, po której nikt, a już tym bardziej Eren, nie spodziewałby się.

_\- Zmarnowałeś jebane cztery lata życia dzieciaku, cztery kurewskie lata, które mogłeś spędzić ze mną... Z nami._

Te wyrazy odbijały się echem po jego głowie, jednak nie dlatego, że były ostatnimi, które usłyszał przed gwałtownym omdleniem i wpadnięciem wprost w silne ramiona kapitana, a dlatego, że właśnie do kapitana owe słowa należały.

Owinął się szczelniej zieloną płachtą i westchnął, co nie uszło uwadze jadącej przy powozie Mikasy.

\- Obudziłeś się?- zapytała, jakby nie było to oczywiste – Eren, jak się czujesz?

Nie odezwał się. Wziął między palce kosmyk długich, czekoladowych włosów i pocierał tak długo, aż ostatni włos nie wrócił na ramię.

Chciał je ściąć już dawno, jednak brat powtarzał, że w długich jest bardziej podobny do ojca.  
Nie miał jednak racji. To starszy z Jaegerów wyglądał identycznie, jak Grisha i mimo starań, Eren nigdy nie potrafił mu dorównać.

Z każdym dniem czekał na upragniony koniec tych wszystkich męk, które właśnie tego dnia dobiegły kresu.

Pamiętał doskonale, jak pożarł ostatniego z tytanów, jedynego przy życiu zostawiając Armina.

Pamiętał rozcięty kark Zeke'a, czego dokonał sam kapitan Levi.  
Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się.  
To koniec. Marleyowie nie mają już żadnego asa w rękawie, wojsko Paradis zostało posiadaczem wszystkich dziewięciu tytanów w tak wiotkich ciałach, tych dwóch dziewiętnastolatków.

Nie wiedział co z nim teraz będzie, z nim, jak i jego przyjacielem. Modlił się jedynie w duchu, by pozwolili mu dożyć kresu swojego istnienia w spokoju i przekazać swą moc komuś, kto będzie tego godzien.

Jak na złość w umysł wkroczyła mu myśl, nie, wspomnienie.  
Wspomnienie tak świeże, ponieważ zaledwie sprzed kilku godzin, kiedy ledwo przytomny złapał kurczowo pelerynę niosącej go osoby. Był pewien, że ta chwila długo pozostanie mu w pamięci, ten niespotykanie delikatny jak na kapitana głos, mówiący, że już po wszystkim.

Zapewne nie wiedział, że Eren na tę krótką chwilę odzyskał przytomność i wszystko słyszy... A może chciał, by usłyszał?

Jednak druga opcja wydawała mu się wprost paradoksalnie przekoloryzowana.

-Eren, śpisz? – tym razem to Armin, siedzący gdzieś na drugim końcu przyczepy, zwrócił się do niego. Jaeger zmrużył oczy, po czym powoli podniósł się do siadu.  
Jego przyjaciel rozpuścił włosy i teraz uśmiechał się lekko, pochylając do przodu.

Szatyn odwzajemnił gest, unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

-Nie, już nie śpię – odpowiedział cicho i kątem oka zerknął na Mikasę.  
Dziewczyna dyskretnie odwróciła wzrok i Eren mógłby przysiąc, że w kącikach jej oczu przez chwilę zagościły łzy.

Pomyślał, że tak jak on, nie mogła opanować szczęścia.  
To całe zło, jakim byli tytani, właśnie zniknęło. Jak można się nie cieszyć w takim momencie?

Dopiero po chwili zauważył tłum, skandujący ich imiona, tak różnie, że chwilami nie dawało się ich zrozumieć.

\- Kapitanie Levi! – wykrzyknęła nagle jakaś kobieta, Ackermann z przodu grupy przystanął, powóz natomiast zrobił to dopiero, kiedy siedzące na przyczepie osoby mogły już spokojne dostrzec czarnowłosego na koniu, do którego właśnie owa babka podeszła.

Od razu można było zorientować się, że była szwaczką.  
W jej spódnice były powbijane pojedyncze szpileczki, a z kieszeni szarawej koszuli wystawało kilka dobrej jakości próbek. Musiała szyć ubiory dla szlachty lub przynajmniej kogoś, z bogatszej części ludności.

Dopiero kiedy podeszła bliżej, Eren dostrzegł w jej dłoniach białego misia, o dużych, szklanych oczach, w odcieniu szmaragdowej zieleni błyszczącej za każdym razem, kiedy padało na nie słońce.

\- Mógłby pan kapitan przekazać prezent, dla księżniczki Felicji?- zapytała, podając pluszaka w ręce mężczyzny – Od mieszkańców – dodała, kiedy kobaltowooki zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział, po czym westchnął prawie niezauważalnie i złapał czerwoną kokardę na szyi misia.

Nie powiedział nic na uśmiech odchodzącej od niego kobiety, tylko rzucił zabawką w Armina.  
Jaeger także się nie odezwał, choć jego myśli w tym momencie zmieniły tor na całkowicie odległy od tytanów i zwycięstwa.  
Zastanawiał się, co takiego działo się, kiedy on żył poza murami.

*

Do zamku dojechali późnym wieczorem, kiedy letnie słońce leniwie chowało się już za horyzontem.

Eren zeskoczył z powozu jako pierwszy, jego rany zdążyły zasklepić się już całkowicie, a on mimo zmęczenia czuł się niczym nowo narodzony.

Był pewien, że Armin od razu skieruje się do niego, jednak przeliczył się.  
Blondyn podszedł do kapitana, oddając w niego dłonie zabawkę, której pilnował przez całą drogę.  
Levi jedynie kiwnął na niego głową, odbierając daną rzecz i żwawym krokiem powędrował w stronę pałacu królewskiego, którego wrota były otwarte na oścież.

Eren poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjś silny uścisk, wiedział doskonale, że była to Mikasa.  
Uśmiechała się do niego delikatnie, kiedy tylko zwrócił na nią wzrok, po czym złapała jego dłoń ciągnąć za kapitanem.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg zamku, Jaeger dostrzegł sylwetkę Historii.  
Miała na sobie długą, aż po samą podłogę suknie, na ramiona narzucone czarne okrycie, którego nazwy Eren nie potrafił określić.

Jakiż szok przeżył nastolatek, kiedy przy jej boku ujrzał jeszcze jedną, małą postać.

Wyglądająca maksymalnie na trzy lata dziewczynka, z upiętymi z tyłu głowy, czarnymi loczkami, kurczowo ściskała dłoń królowej.

Była wyraźnie zawstydzona obecnością obcego jej szatyna, jednak kiedy dojrzała kapitana, jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy wyraźnie zabłyszczały, niczym dwie jaśniejące na niebie gwiazdki.

Idealnie gładkie, białe, jakby z porcelany policzki przybrały odcień różu, kiedy wpłynęły na nie delikatne rumieńce, wraz z szerokim uśmiechem.

Eren mógłby opisać ją jednym słowem, ideał.

Wszyscy żołnierze, prócz Ackermanna stanęli na baczność, salutując przed królową, tak więc szatyn uczynił to samo.

Levi jedynie kiwnął na nią głową, swój krok kierując mu dziecku.  
Dziewczynka dygnęła, jak na pannę przystało, po czym otworzyła swoje małe, malinowe ustka, wyraźnie chcąc o coś zapytać, jednak szybko zamknęła je, rezygnując.

Kapitan ukląkł przed nią na jedno kolano i Eren mógłby przysiąc, że przez krótką chwilę na jego twarzy dojrzał ledwo widoczny uśmiech.

Kiedy w dłoniach czarnowłosej znalazł się miś, rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej, szepcząc ciche „dziękuje".

\- Nie mnie dziękuj, a swemu ludowi. – Ackermann ku kolejnemu zdumieniu Jaegera, poczochrał lekko włosy dziewczynki, co spowodowało zepsucie jej idealnej fryzury.

Dopiero gdy kapitan wstał z klęczek, machnął dłonią na resztę, przez co wszyscy w tym samym momencie przestali salutować.

Eren znów nie wiedział, co się dzieje, a jedyne co mógł w tej chwili zrobić, to odprowadzenie wzrokiem, znikającego w głębi zamku mężczyzny.

*

Został odprowadzony do osobnej komnaty, dziwiąc się, dlaczego Historia nie przywitała się z nim.

I choć pytał kilka razy, kim była tajemnicza dziewczynka u boku królowej, nie uzyskał żadnej innej odpowiedzi, niż „dowiesz się w swoim czasie", udzielonej w końcu przez Armina.

Założoną miał świeżą pościel, okno było otwarte, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia ostatnie smugi słońca.  
Przejechał dłonią po zakurzonej komodzie, na której w rzędzie poustawiane książki, jakby prosiły o przejrzenie ich zawartości.  
Nie był pewien, czy powinien, mimo to wziął do ręki pierwszą z brzegu i otworzył na losowej stronie.  
Była to zwykła opowieść o miłości, jakich wiele napisano na świecie i jakich wiele czytał, przebywając po drugiej stronie murów, gdzie było ich o wiele więcej.

Przekartkował ją jedynie, po czym odłożył na miejsce i już chciał odchodzić, kiedy zauważył, że na jednym z tomów nie było nawet grama kurzu, jakby niedawno ktoś go ruszał.

Przez chwilę wahał się nad tym, czy może sprawdzić jej zawartość, jednak ciekawość przeważyła nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.  
Dłoń zacisnęła się na okładce, ręka drgnęła lekko, kiedy książkę wyciągał spomiędzy reszty.

Przyjrzał się okładce, na której widniał jedynie zarys jakiejś postaci, z twarzą zwróconą ku łunie księżyca w pełni.

Dopiero po chwili przyglądania się rysunkowi, dostrzegł także drugą postać, a dokładniej jedynie jej cień.  
Musiał minąć dłuższy moment, nim Eren zorientował się, na co patrzy.  
Dwóch mężczyzn, może chłopców, a tytuł głosił:

„Kiedy zdjąłem jego maskę".

Momentalnie zapomniał o dręczących go myślach, gdy kładąc się w ogromnym łóżku, zatracił w zakazanej powieści, z każdym momentem przyprawiającej go o dreszcze i świadomość, że czyta coś, czego czytać nie powinien.

Rano obudziły go kosmyki wiatru, wdzierające się przez wciąż otwarte okno.

Musiała minąć dobra chwila, zanim zorientował się, że zasnął nad książką.  
Podniósł się lekko do siadu, przypominając po kolei wszystkie te sytuacje, które w jego świecie nie miały racji bytu.

Prawdziwa miłość, między dwojgiem chłopców, zakazana i namiętna. Wzdrygnął się na myśl, jak bardzo dokładne opisanie były tam ich stosunki, ze wszelkimi szczegółami... Dziwnym trafem, nie obrzydzały go, a wręcz fascynowały.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu dość mocne, gwałtowne pukanie, a raczej walenie w drzwi.  
Zerwał się z łóżka, książkę niedbale wpychając na jej miejsce, po czym poprawiając koszulkę, podszedł do drzwi.

Wbrew oczekiwaniom, były one zamknięte od zewnątrz.

\- Ja... Ja nie mam klucza... – powiedział dość głośno, by jego głos mógł przebić się przez dębowe drzwi.

\- Przecież wiem, gówniarzu – Od razu można było się domyślić, że po drugiej stronie stoi kapitan – pukałem, bo nie chciałem zastać cię półnago.

Zamek strzyknął, kiedy klucz w nim został przekręcony, by po chwili drzwi mogły zostać otworzone na oścież.  
Eren przełknął ślinę, jego strój pozostawał naganny, z powodu, iż zasnął, nie przebierając się nawet, jednak Levi na szczęście nie skomentował tego.  
Oparł się prawą ręką o framugę, oplatając go wzrokiem.

\- Twoi przyjaciele po śniadaniu wracają w koszary, masz teraz czas, żeby się pożegnać.

\- Nie wracam z nimi? – zapytał zdziwiony chłopak, kapitan pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Nadal pozostajesz pod moją opieką, więc skoro ja zostaję tutaj, ty także.

\- Levi!- kobiecy głos rozległ się z końca korytarza, oboje zwrócili wzrok w stronę zmierzającej ku nim Historii.

\- Czego? – mężczyzna odwrócił się z powrotem do nastolatka, nawet nie patrząc na królową, ona natomiast nawet nie spojrzała na chłopaka.

\- Felicja znów...

\- Już idę – przerwał jej, zapewne orientując się w sytuacji – mogłabyś w końcu nauczyć się sama z nią radzić.

Eren milczał, kiedy dłoń kapitana, którą wcześniej się podpierał, przeleciała mu wprost przed twarzą.  
I mógłby w tamtym momencie przysiąc, że coś złotego błysnęło w słońcu, chociaż nie dopuścił tej myśli do siebie.

\- Przebierz się i zejdź na dół – czarnowłosy skierował się w stronę Historii, Jaeger zignorował moment, w którym ta posłała mu uśmiech, wyrażający coś, czego nie mógł określić.

Dlaczego jedynym słowem, jakie przeszło mi przez myśl było „współczucie"?

*

Wziął od Conniego brzytwę i ogolił się.

Przez chwilę myślał także nad ścięciem włosów, jednak pewnie zrobiłby to źle, wiec zwyczajnie się za to nie zabierał.

Związał je jedynie w kitkę, jakimś znalezionym w pokoju sznurkiem i zszedł do jadalni, gdzie między Arminem i Mikasą czekało już na niego miejsce.

\- No hej – mruknął, siadając na krześle – słyszałem, że wracacie do koszar.

\- Niestety, takie rozkazy – powiedziała jego przybrana siostra, przełykając pieczywo – nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu, żeby się sobą nacieszyć.

\- Może skoczymy po śniadaniu na strzelnice? Jeżeli zjemy dość szybko, zdążymy trochę zabawić przed wyjazdem – Conny spojrzał na Erena, jednak nim ten odpowiedział, głos zabrał Armin.

\- Nie da rady, kapitan ma ćwiczyć na strzelnicy z księżniczką. Wiesz, że w tym czasie nikogo tam nie dopuszczają. Zresztą, nie dopuszczają nas nigdzie, gdzie jest ten dzieciak.

\- Dowiem się w końcu, kim ona jest? – Jaeger odsunął od siebie talerz ze śniadaniem, nic nie ruszając.

\- To dowództwo nic ci jeszcze nie powiedziało?- Nagle za szatynem, jak spod ziemi wyrósł Jean – każdy myślał, że wczoraj cię wtajemniczyli.

\- Nie, właśnie wszyscy milczą w tej sprawie, jakbym nie miał prawa wiedzieć.

\- No dobra... – Kirshtein pochylił się nad nim – Felicja jest...

\- Nie mów mu! – Armin jak poparzony zerwał się z miejsca, przerywając wypowiedź przyjaciela – to dowództwo musi mu wszystko powiedzieć, wiecie czym grozi rozpowiadanie o księżniczce!

\- Armin, ale on ma prawo wiedzieć! – Mikasa także wstała, piorunując wzrokiem blondyna – Księżniczka przecież...

\- Zamknij się! – Eren po raz pierwszy w życiu, widział Arlerta w takim stanie. Zaciskał pięści na stole, a po jego czole spłynęła pojedyncza kropelka potu – Ja... Ja też dowiedziałem się, dopiero kiedy klamka zapadła, a jestem na tej samej pozycji co on.

\- Armin, ty sam opracowałeś taką strategię – Czarnowłosa scisnęła ramię Erena, jakby w geście obronnym.

\- Ale nie sądziłem, że Kapitan zgodzi się na takie radykalne działania. – blondyn opadł bezwładnie na krzesło, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach – do samej uroczystości myślałem, że zrezygnuje.

\- Ale nie zrezygnował.

Po słowach dziewczyny wszyscy umilkli, póki do pomieszczenia nie wkroczyła Generał Zoë.

\- Oddział, zbieramy się przy przednim wyjściu! – krzyknęła, klaszcząc entuzjastycznie w dłonie – pod żadnym pozorem nie przechodzić przez tylne błonia, za piętnaście minut wyjeżdżamy!

Kobieta dosłownie świergotała.

\- Szkoda, że zmarnowaliśmy wspólny czas na kłótnie – Warknął Connie, po czym wstał od stołu, po drodze zgarniając, wciąż zajadającą się w najlepsze Sashę.

*

-Pani Hange też jedzie ? – Eren odwrócił się w stronę Historii, ta tylko kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, ale wróci. Odprowadzi ich tylko, powinna być za jakieś dwie godziny. Musimy z tobą porozmawiać, dopiero wtedy wróci do siebie.

\- Ta rozmowa... – chłopak nie wiedział, jak ją o to zapytać, jednak mimo wszystko kontynuował – Historio, czy to ma coś wspólnego z księżniczką?

\- Tak Eren, ale dowiesz się dopiero wieczorem, kiedy zbierze się całe dowództwo.

Jej śliczny uśmiech był lekiem na jego zszargane nerwy, więc nie dociekał.

Pomachał po raz ostatni do odjeżdżających przyjaciół, po czym spojrzał znów stronę królowej, jej już jednak tam nie było.

Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi, powoli kierując się do tylnego wyjścia. Wiedział doskonale, że nie powinien tego robić, jego ciekawość natomiast po raz kolejny pchała go do zakazanego.

Z bijącym sercem wyszedł na tylne błonia zamku, gdzie znajdowała się strzelnica. Z tej odległości mógł jedynie zobaczyć, jak kapitan cierpliwie pochyla się nad dziewczynką, zapewne coś jej tłumacząc.

Jej czarne włosy związane były w wysoki kucyk, mleczna cera doskonale kontrastowała z ciemnym drewnem, na którym wymalowane były cele, w kształcie kół.  
Dziecko odchyliło się na pięcie, padł strzał, jeden, potem drugi. Oba trafiły poza okręgi, Eren widział, jak ramiona Levia unoszą się i opadają, wskazując na to, że westchnął i to dość głęboko.

Szatyn postawił nieśmiało kilka kroków w ich stronę, przez co nadepnął na jedną z uschniętych gałązek, walających się po trawniku.

I to był jego błąd.

Ułamek sekundy wystarczył, by spust został pociągnięty, a kula przeleciała ze świstem trafiając go w ramie.

Ból przeszył całe ciało, tak jak krew rękaw koszuli, chłopak opadł na kolana, przyciskając drugą dłoń do rany.

Levi zaklął cicho, wyrywając dziecku broń z ręki, po czym kilkoma susami doskoczył do Erena.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał, klękając przy nim, jednak szatyn słyszał to, jak przez mgłę.

Brunet złapał go za nadgarstek, zabierając jego dłoń z parującej już rany, która mu jego zdziwieniu, dość szybko się zasklepiała.  
Już po chwili pocisk, który nadal w niej tkwił, wylądował na trawie.

\- Tak – Eren dopiero teraz podniósł na niego wzrok, odpowiadając na pytanie – gorzej z nią.

Ackermann obejrzał się przez ramię.

Felicja siedziała na ziemi, żywnie i dość głośno płacząc. W końcu było to tylko dziecko, które dopiero za kilka miesięcy kończyło trzy lata.  
Dziecko, któremu osobiście i z pełną świadomością wkładał w dłoń broń, wiedząc, że niedługo będzie musiała dzierżyć o wiele potężniejszą, niż ta, z której postrzeliło Erena.

Hange, wbrew zapewnieniom Historii, wróciła do zamku dopiero pod wieczór.

Czekali na nią w małym pomieszczeniu, gdzie mieścił się jedynie podłużny stół i kilka krzeseł, a za jedyne oświetlenie robiło tylko kilka stojących po kątach świec.

Eren siedział naprzeciw Levia, pomiędzy nimi natomiast, na końcu stołu, zajęła miejsce królowa.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jeszcze dwóch innych mężczyzn i blond włosa kobieta, których Jaeger do tej pory nie znał, mógł się tylko domyślać, iż byli kimś z wyższego szczebla dowództwa.

Generał Zoë dołączyła do nich, gdy za oknami zapadł już całkowity mrok, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, towarzyszył jej Armin.

\- Przepraszam, ale sądziłam, że on lepiej wyjaśni wszystko Erenowi!- zaświergotała już na wejściu, by po chwili usiąść tuż obok Levia, blondyn natomiast westchnął cicho i zajął miejsce przy Erenie.  
\- To... Może zaczniemy od takich mniej ważnych wątków, co?- Zoë uśmiechnęła się głupkowato do reszty, jako pierwszy zareagował oczywiście czarnowłosy.

\- Moim zdaniem, powinniśmy przejść od razu do konkretów, kretynko – burknął, zakładając ręce na piersi, oraz nogę na nogę. Teraz Eren mógł już dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego prawej dłoni, a konkretniej serdecznemu palcu, na którym znajdowała się, odbijająca światło świec, złota obrączka.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, by lepiej się przyjrzeć danemu obiektowi, jednak kapitan nie był głupi.

Od razu zorientował się, na co ten gówniarz patrzy, więc jak gdyby nigdy nic schował dłoń pod drugą rękę.

\- Więc Eren – zaczęła, jak na nią dość spokojnie, Hange – pewnie już wiesz, że Levi nadal sprawuje nad tobą opiekę, dlatego zostaniesz z nim w zamku. Nie możemy ryzykować zabraniem cię do kwatery samopas, oczywiście będziesz razem z nim przyjeżdżał na treningi i dostaniesz pozwolenie na spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi, ale jednak wciąż pod stałą kontrolą.

\- Ile czasu zostaniemy w zamku?- pierwsze pytanie, wcale nie zaskoczyło nikogo z obecnych. Eren nadal był pewien, że kapitan stacjonuje w zamku tylko na jakiś czas.

\- Do samego końca dzieciaku, ja MIESZKAM w zamku. – po tych słowach z ust kobaltowookiego, Eren dosłownie zachłysnął w się śliną- Czterooka, wyjaśniaj mu już wszystko, bo jego zielony ryj przyprawia mnie o migrenę.

\- Dobra, to może zacznijmy od tego, że to, co teraz tu powiemy, nie wychodzi na zewnątrz – szatynka klasnęła w dłonie, Jaeger szybko skinął głową.

\- O tym, że to tylko mistyfikacja, wiedzą tylko tutaj obecne osoby, oraz oddział kapitana — wtrąciła obca chłopakowi kobieta – cała teoria Alrerta polegała na dobraniu odpowiednich genów, które lekko mówiąc, mogłyby opanować koordynat.

\- Eren, jeszcze raz cię za to przepraszam – mruknął Armin, kładąc mu dłoń na udzie, by uspokoić jego lekko przyspieszony z nerwów oddech – wysnułem tę teorie na podstawie notatek, które znalazłem zaraz po twoim zniknięciu. Chodzi o odporność rodu Ackermann na wszelkie manipulacje, nie tylko pamięcią. Natomiast ród Reissów...

\- Potrafi kontrolować moc koordynatu, tyle że wizję świata przysłaniała im właśnie ta manipulacja... – szatyn przerwał mu, lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Tak właśnie. – potwierdził blondyn – dlatego dowództwo postanowiło to sprawdzić i połączyć geny Reissów oraz Ackermannów. Możliwe, że kiedy Felicja przejmie od ciebie koordynat, będzie odporna na wspomnienia poprzednich nosicieli, przez co będzie mogła złamać kontrakt Ymir raz na zawsze.

\- I ty się na to zgodziłaś? – Eren syknął w stronę Historii, zwracając na to uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

Dziewczyna podniosła wcześniej opuszczoną głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Musiałam, taka była moja powinność jako królowej. – jej głos wydawał się mętny, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć.

\- Historia, a co z twoimi planami?! Co z wielką miłością, o której marzyłaś?! – chłopak zerwał się z miejsca, zaraz za nim większość osób, by w razie czego obronić królową.

\- Eren, to jest mistyfikacja, wszystko od samego początku było ustawione! – nastolatka zaczęła kręcić głową – od zaręczyn, przez ślub, aż po poczęcie i narodziny Felicji!

\- Właśnie, a Felicja? – kontynuował szatyn – chcesz własne dziecko obarczyć czymś takim?

\- Własne dziecko? – wyszeptała, spoglądając prosto w oczy przyjaciela – to nie jest nie dziecko, tylko zwykły pojemnik na moc. Narzędzie, którego użyjemy, by ocalić ludzkość.

Nie musiała mówić nic więcej. Nikt nie zdążył zatrzymać chłopaka, który w jednej chwili szarpnął rękę królowej.

Zanim Levi skutecznie go od niej odciągnął, Erena źrenice gwałtownie zwięzły się. Z oczu nastolatka pociekły łzy, łzy żalu i współczucia, jednocześnie nienawiści, które opętały go po ujrzeniu jednego ze wspomnień dziewczyny.

Z całej siły wyrwał się kapitanowi i padł na kolana, pozwalając łzom skapywać na posadzkę. Każdy coś do niego mówił, królową wyprowadzono, jednak on nie zwracał uwagi na słowa, ba! Nawet głosów nie rozróżniał.

W głowie wciąż miał tę jedną scenę, w której jego przyjaciółka, królowa całej ludzkości, chciała udusić poduszką swoją ledwo narodzoną córeczkę.

Głosy ucichły, kiedy tylko kapitan uniósł rękę w górę.  
Mężczyzna pochylił się nad szatynem i złapał jego ramię.

\- Eren, wszystko dobrze? – zapytał, jednak w jego słowach dało wyczuć się coś w rodzaju delikatności, której nigdy tam nie było – Co widziałeś?

Chłopak pokręcił głową i wydukał tylko to jedno pytanie, widząc, że i tak nie uzyska na nie odpowiedzi.

\- Jak... – zachłysnął się szlochem – jak można aż tak, nienawidzić własnego dziecka?

*

-Ona... Chciała udusić Felicję – Eren w końcu wydusił to z siebie, jednak dopiero gdy został sam na sam z kapitanem, w swojej sypialni.

\- Wiem o tym – słowa mężczyzny sprawiły, że nastolatek podniósł na niego wzrok – miała wtedy kilka dni, wszedłem do sypialni w ostatniej chwili.

Czarnowłosy uniósł jedną z zakurzonych książek, leżących na biurku, tak naprawdę nawet się jej nie przyglądając.  
Zwyczajnie musiał zająć czymś ręce.

\- Nie wiem, jak można...

\- Odciągnąłem ją wtedy i trzymałem, póki się nie uspokoiła – kapitan przerwał mu, oznajmiając tym samym, że jeszcze nie skończył – po tej sytuacji złapała głęboką depresję. Nie wstawała do małej, odmawiała karmienia jej piersią. Musiałem ją do tego zmuszać siłą. Ogarnęła się dopiero po prawie roku. Wcześniej nie robiła takich problemów, godziła się na wszystko, znosiła to z godnością, tak samo, jak ja.

\- Dlaczego pan mi to mówi? – Eren wciąż patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Komu innemu miałbym powiedzieć? – książka trzymana przez Ackermanna, upadła z hukiem na biurko – Ale co ty możesz wiedzieć, nikt cię nigdy nie zmuszał do pieprzenia kobiety, której nie darzysz nawet zwykłym pożądaniem.

\- Heichou... Może to nie moja sprawa, ale... Ile to trwało?

\- Jakieś trzy miesiące. – odpowiedział bez zawahania. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to mówił i to jeszcze dzieciakowi, który nic nie wiedział o życiu.

\- A czy teraz...?

Levi prychnął, Eren natomiast wstrzymał oddech.

Pozwolił sobie na za wiele?

\- Właściwie, teraz nie śpimy nawet w jednej sypialni. Ewentualnie czasem, na pokaz, kiedy ktoś stacjonuje w zamku. Nie możemy wzbudzać podejrzeń, zwłaszcza że całe to jebane małżeństwo było ustawione. Jeżeli królowa urodziłaby dziecko, nie wychodząc za mąż, mogłaby wzbudzić oburzenie wśród ludu.

\- Ja... Ja rozumiem – szatyn odważył się na kolejny ruch.  
Podszedł do mężczyzny i wahał się przez chwilę. Musiał zapytać.

Levi domyślił się, czego chłopak oczekuje. Dziś złamał kolejną swoją zasadę, podał mu dłoń, by ten mógł zdjąć z jego palca obrączkę.

Nie było na niej żadnego graweru, zwykły kawałek szlachetnego metalu, na pokaz.

Atmosfera w jednej chwili zgęstniała, żaden z nich mimo tego, nie chciał przerwać wszechobecnej ciszy.  
Kapitan uniósł głowę, napotykając zielone tęczówki i wtedy to się stało.

Nie wiedział, czy to zwykle pożądanie czegoś innego, pragnienie odskoczni, czy też jakieś głębsze uczucie.

To ostatnie przekreślił na starcie, nie wierząc, że coś mogłoby go z tym bachorem łączyć.

\- Czyje to są książki? – głos Erena podrażnił jego uszy, wyrywając z chwilowego otępienia. Spojrzał na komodę i przejechał wzrokiem po tytułach.

\- Moje – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą – czasem przychodziłem tutaj odpocząć od wszystkiego.

\- Nawet ta? – chłopak pociągnął jedną z książek, która upadła okładką do góry.

Levi znów chciał prychnąć, jednak powstrzymał się.

Czy chłopak jasno chciał mu coś zakomunikować, pytając akurat o te zakazaną powieść, która udało mu się zdobyć dwa lata temu na czarnym rynku?

Jedną z trzech, które ukrywał w różnych miejscach w zamku.

\- Tak, ta także – znów na niego spojrzał. W tych zielonych tęczówkach tliło się coś dziwnego. Czy ten dzieciak, na myśl o głupiej książce, właśnie się podniecił?

Coś zakazanego.

Powtórzył w myślach. Tak, przyciąga go zapewne to.

Chłopak oderwał wzrok od kapitana, nie miał już oporów. Najwyżej dostanie w pysk, ewentualnie kilka kopniaków, lub jakąś karę.

Spojrzał na wciąż trzymaną w dłoni obrączkę, jego oddech przyspieszył, a serce czuł dosłownie w gardle.

\- Nie chce, byś nosił ją, gdy jesteśmy sami – głos szatyna był cichy, niepewny.

\- Nie chcę jej nosić, gdy jesteśmy sami – chrypka w tonie mężczyzny chwilowo zataiła znaczenie słów.

Eren nie spojrzał na niego, choć zdumienie, jakiego doznał, kazało mu brnąć w to dalej.

Nerwowo położył przedmiot na komodzie, po czym wysunął najwyższą szufladę i tam go zsunął, po czym zatrzasnął ją dość głośno.

Oparł się o szafkę, widział, jak jego dłonie drżą, nie mogąc określić czy to ze strachu, nerwów, czy podniecenia.

Jednak Levi nie dał mu myśleć nad tym zbyt długo.  
Po krótkiej chwili silne ramiona otoczyły go i szybkim ruchem pociągnęły poły jego koszuli, guziki rozsypały się po całej podłodze, co nawet pedantyczny kapitan zignorował.

Jego wewnętrzne żądze właśnie dały o sobie znać, a nastolatek przecież, dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że chce.

Normalny, prawidłowy mężczyzna zapytałby, „Czy na pewno?", ale nie on.

Pozbył się jego koszuli, po czym bez precedensów zjechał dłonią do jego krocza, zaciskając palce na wyczuwalnym wybrzuszeniu.

Eren jęknął cicho, paznokciami rysując powierzchnię komody, ramiona kapitana objęły go w pasie, pasek strzelił.

Oddech nastolatka przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wyobraził sobie siebie i kapitana w jednej z łóżkowych scen, które przeczytał w jego książce.  
Wygiął się i stęknął, w momencie, gdy palce przełożonego zacisnęły się na już nagim członku.

Jego źrenice zwięzły się, nie mógł uwierzyć, że wystarczyło kilka nieodpowiednich myśli i sam dotyk by...

\- Heichou, nie... Ah!

Nie zdążył.

W jednym momencie wytrysnął mu w rękę, w kącikach oczu zastygły łzy wstydu.

Czuł się zwyczajnie poniżony tym, co właśnie się stało.

Bezwiednie pociągnął nosem, kiedy kapitan beznamiętnie otarł brudną dłoń o jego brzuch.

\- Te, czego ryczysz, dzieciaku? – usłyszał za sobą, więc odwrócił się, twarz spuszczając ku podłodze.  
Nie miał odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Ja... Ja bardzo przepraszam, kapitanie. – szepnął drżącym głosem, Levi tylko prychnął.

\- Zrobiłem to specjalnie, idioto. To było pewne, że nie wytrzymasz nawet gry wstępnej.

Eren spojrzał na niego zszokowany, ten na to jedynie odgarnął mu z twarzy włosy.

\- Jesteś zwyczajnie niedoświadczony, Eren.

\- Nie... – znów coś przerwało mu wpół słowa, tym razem był to gwałtowny pocałunek.  
Wstrzymał przez chwilę oddech, opanowując strach, po czym oddał pieszczotę na tyle, na ile potrafił, choć strasznie nieumiejętnie.

Dla obojga liczyła się w tym momencie jedynie potrzeba, by zaspokoić pożądanie.  
Eren doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiąże się to także z bólem, ale on był zbyt ciekawski, jednocześnie bojąc się reakcji kapitana, gdyby nagle zrezygnował.

Poddał się dłoniom, niecierpliwie pchającym go na łóżko, palcom, histerycznie przygotowującym go do zbliżenia.

Cholernie chciał wić się pod nim, jęczeć, obdarzając jego plecy szramami w uniesieniach rozkoszy, tak jak bohater tej książki, przeliczył się jednak.

Jedyne co czuł przez pierwsze minuty to nieokiełznany ból, rozrywający, ciągnący. Z oczu ciekły mu łzy cierpienia, na które beznamiętny mężczyzna nie zwrócił uwagi. Zatracił się, dał się ponieść uczuciu spełnienia, nie patrząc na potrzeby chłopaka.

Dopiero w momencie, kiedy członek zaczął uderzać głębiej, Eren oddał się temu, powoli zaczynając odczuwać przyjemność...  
Ale czy to nie był nadal ból?

Do samego końca powtarzał sobie, że jest jebanym masochistą, nie odchodząc od tej myśli nawet w chwili, kiedy ponownie doszedł w dłoń swojego kapitana.

*

Zginął, zatracił się, zdradził.

Levi nie kwapiąc się nawet o ubranie bielizny, odszukał swoją kurtkę, z której kieszeni wyjął metalową papierośnice.

Rzadko palił, wręcz sporadycznie, jednak w tym momencie nie potrafił inaczej.  
Wciąż huczało mu w głowie to, że zawiódł jako mąż.

Mimo iż wszystko to było zaaranżowane, to jednak poprzysiągł komuś wierność i właśnie tę przysięgę złamał.

\- Właśnie złamałem przysięgę małżeńską – powtórzył na głos, odpalając papierosa i wychylając przez okno.  
Powiedział to jednak bardziej do siebie niż kulącego się w łóżku chłopaka, po uszy owiniętego prześcieradłem.

\- Czyli?- usłyszał delikatne pytanie, choć nie oczekiwał odzewu.

\- Zdradziłem ją, a kurwa co. – warknął, jednak Eren był tak obolały i zmęczony, że już nawet strach przed kapitanem uleciał gdzieś poza granice jego świadomości.

\- Przysięgałeś jej też miłość, prawda? Czy tej przysięgi nie łamiesz cały czas? – ignorując bolące biodra i uda, usiadł na łóżko, by spojrzeć na czarnowłosego.

Kobaltowe oczy patrzyły gdzieś daleko w przestrzeń, twarz natomiast nadal pozostawała bez wyrazu, między palcami trzymał ustnik papierosa, z którego po każdym mocnym zaciągnięciu strzepywał zaczerwieniony wciąż popiół.

W tym momencie Eren widział wszystko, od kruczych włosów, poprzez szerokie ramiona, umięśnioną klatkę i szczupły brzuch, aż po jędrne, napięte pośladki i wyćwiczone nogi.

W tamtym momencie był już pewien, że nigdy nie pokocha żadnej kobiety, bo jedyną osobą, której pragnął, była ta stojąca teraz przy oknie w jego sypialni, dumnie eksponując przed nim swoją nagość.

\- Miłość to pojęcie względne, Eren. – Levi zdusił papierosa i parapet – mówiąc, że będę kochał ją aż do śmierci, mogłem mieć na myśli miłość żołnierza do królowej. Równie dobrze mogła być o przyjacielska miłość, jaką darzycie się wy z Mikasą i Arminem.

\- Żałujesz? Tego, że to zrobiliśmy...?

\- Nie. – odpowiedź kapitana była tak szybka, że nie było możliwości, by kłamał. Nie miałby nawet czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym, dlatego też musiał być pewien – Ale miej świadomość tego, że nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy.

Ackermann zamknął okno, zbierając po kolei swoje rzeczy.

Eren nie miał siły myśleć nad jego słowami, a już tym bardziej czasu, bo w tym samym momencie usłyszeli szmery dochodzące z korytarza.

Za drzwiami ewidentnie się coś działo.

\- Ubieraj się dzieciaku i sprzątaj pościel, jeżeli ktoś tu wejdzie, będziemy mieli totalnie przejebane.

Chłopak mimo bólu przeszywającego go wskroś wykonał wszystkie polecenia.  
Do cierpienia był zwyczajnie przyzwyczajony, zdążył nauczyć się w ciągu tych czterech lat ignorować je do tego stopnia, że potrafił sam się ranić.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał z brudną poszewką w ramionach, obserwując kierującego się do wyjścia mężczyznę.

\- Do sypialni. Mówiłem ci, że muszę utrzymywać pozory, a jakbyś nie zauważył, od twojego powrotu po zamku kręci się pełno żandarmów.

Eren poczuł nagle ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, jednak je także zignorował, zakładając na swoją pierzynę nową pościel.

Kiedy tylko kapitan wyszedł na korytarz, zauważył, że niewątpliwie było coś nie tak.

\- Levi, gdzie ty do jasnej Siny byłeś?- usłyszał głos Hange, kobieta w jednej chwili znalazła się przed nim.

\- Rozmawiałem z dzieciakiem, co tu się kurwa dzieje? – zapytał zdezorientowany, obserwując, jak z królewskiej sypialni wychodzą jakieś nieznane osoby.

\- Historia... – Zoë zagryzła wargę – lekarz już jedzie...

Po tych słowach, serce wieczne oschłego pedanta, zaczęło pompować krew ze zdwojoną prędkością, a on sam ze strachem wymalowanym na twarzy rzucił się biegiem do pomieszczenia, w którym sypiał z żoną.

Eren także wyjrzał z pokoju, nie wiedząc co się właściwie dzieje.

\- Co z...

\- Krwawi – wyjaśniła szatynka – Felicja zastała ją w sypialni w zakrwawionej pościeli, nieprzytomną.

\- Ale jak...

\- Jedna z szuflad w jej sypialni miała drugie dno – kobieta kontynuowała, stając się coraz bardziej nerwowa – były tam zioła na przerwanie ciąży...

Jaeger zatkał usta dłonią.

Czy to była ta sama, wesoła dziewczyna, którą poznał w korpusie treningowym?  
Teraz miał już pewność, że cała ta sytuacja doszczętnie ją wyniszczyła i nie, ich królowa nie była już sobą.

*

Kolejna miska z wodą i czysta szmatka, zostały przekazane mężczyźnie, który od razu skierował się spowrotem do sypialni.

Eren natomiast uniósł tę, jaką kapitan wyniósł.  
Zabarwiona na szkarłatny kolor ciecz, szybko wylądowała w toalecie, chłopak energicznie wypłukał miskę, jak i ścierkę, po czym ponownie wypełnił wodą i zaniósł na korytarz.

Tym razem jednak nie przekazał jej Leviowi.  
Czarnowłosy siedział przy ścianie z ukrytą w dłoniach twarzą.

Kiedy Jaeger dojrzał stającą przed nim Hange, odruchowo cofnął się za róg, by przypadkiem nikt go nie dojrzał, przysłuchując się kobiecie.

\- Levi, tak mi...

\- Zamknij się – głos kapitana, po raz pierwszy jak Eren słyszał, zarwał się.

\- Nie możesz tego wypierać, lekarz nie może zatamować krwawienia, nie sądzę, żeby udało się ją teraz uratować.

Generał mówiła cicho, ale szatyn wszystko słyszał.  
W głowie huczały mu słowa, a widok załamanego Najsilniejszego z Ludzkości to najgorsze co można było ujrzeć.

\- Kurwa!- trzask jak nastąpił przy spotkaniu pięści mężczyzny ze ścianą, sprawił, że nawet szatynka podskoczyła – dlaczego ona to zrobiła?!

\- Widzisz, w jakim była stanie, a ty... Ty też miałeś w tym udział – To ostatnie wypowiedziała ciszej – Normalnie nazwałabym to po imieniu, ale nie chce cię dobijać. Jesteś totalnym chujem, Levi.

\- Wszystko się spierdoliło – znów ten sam, urywany, choć wciąż męski ton dotarł do Erena – wszystko zjebało się od śmierci Erwina, serio tego nie zauważyłaś?

\- Co z tym wspólnego ma Erwin, Levi?- kobieta poczuła się chyba zmieszana, bo przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

\- Wiesz... Kiedy musiałem podjąć wybór, komu podać serum, całkowicie się wyłączyłem. Przestałem racjonalnie myśleć. Za wszelką cenę utrzymać go przy życiu, miałem tak mało czasu, ale... W końcu zrozumiałem. Erwin wykurwiłby mi, gdyby dowiedział się, że działałem w tamtym momencie pod wpływem emocji.

Czarnowłosy zakończył wypowiedź, donośnie prychając.

Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, którą Eren chciał przerwać, wychodząc z ukrycia, jednak w tym samym momencie, w którym minął róg, Levi znów się odezwał.

\- Miałem z nim romans, Hange.

Miska z wodą, trzymana przez nastolatka upadła z hukiem na podłogę, a cała jej zawartość rozlała się po korytarzu.

Tysiące myśli kotłowało się w jego głowie tak, że nie mógł wychwycić nawet jednej. Kapitan z dowódcą Erwinem to... To było dla niego za wiele.

Dłonie zaczęły mu się nieopanowanie trząść, z gardła wyleciał niezrozumiały pisk. Hange podeszła do niego, nie wiedząc, co właściwie się stało.

Levia i Erwina podejrzewała o romans już dawno, więc nie za bardzo przejęła się słowami mężczyzny. Teraz zainteresowała ją bardziej reakcja dzieciaka.

Nie zdążyła nawet o nic zapytać, kiedy drzwi za nimi trzasnęły, a z sypialni królewskiej wyszedł jeden z trzech lekarzy, wyczerpany kręcąc głową.

\- Straciła dużo krwi – zaczął po głębokim oddechu – Teraz zależy tylko od jej organizmu, czy uda mu się zregenerować... Ale szansę są małe. Bardzo małe.

Eren zawrócił do swojego pokoju. To było dla niego za wiele, stanowczo za wiele.

Historia, Erwin... Może jeszcze Hange? Mike, Petra? Z Iloma osobami ich kapitan się pieprzył?

MISTYFIKACJA.

WSZYSTKO BYŁO USTAWIONE.

Więc jak kurwa ich królowa zaszła w ciążę, w USTAWIONYM małżeństwie?

Chłopak zamknął drzwi i osunął się po nich na ziemię, zamykając oczy, kiedy z drugiego końca pokoju dobiegł go cichy, jednak dzwoniący głosik.

\- Gdzie Tata?

Eren podniósł wzrok.

Na jego łóżku, po turecku siedziała mała istotka, do piersi przyciskając białego misia, którego dostała od ludu.

\- Gdzie Tata?- powtórzyła troszkę głośniej, chłopakowi w tym momencie zebrały się w oczach łzy.

Dlaczego patrząc na nią, czuł zazdrość?

Podszedł do dziecka i nic nie mówiąc, przytulił je, dłoń wplatając w czarne jak noc włosy.

Płakał, żywnie płakał, a ona nie odzywała się. Trwała tak w jego objęciach, póki obojga nie zmorzył sen.

Dopiero kilka godzin później, Eren uniósł zmęczone powieki, wybudzony otwieranymi na oścież drzwiami.

\- Tutaj jest – Hange odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc szukane przez nich wszędzie dziecko, bezpieczne w objęciach szatyna – Nie potrzebnie się denerwowałeś, Levi. – przy kolejnym zdaniu ściszyła głos.

\- Zaniosę ją do sypialni, niech nie myśli, że może sobie pozwalać, na spanie gdzie popadnie – czarnowłosy obszedł łóżko dookoła, po czym chciał podnieść z niego córkę, jednak Eren w tym momencie przyciągnął ją bardziej do siebie.

\- Co ty robisz, szczylu?- zapytał, widząc, że szatyn wcale nie śpi.

\- Kapitanie, niech pan z nią zostanie dziś w nocy, jeśli już musi spać u siebie – odpowiedział cicho – w tym momencie jej matka jest bliska śmierci, to dziecko się boi.

\- To Dziecko, musi nauczyć się żyć i to jak najszybciej, Eren – Levi prychnął – Ma zostać użyta, do zakończenia wojny z tytanami, nie można jej niańczyć.

\- Użyta?- Jaeger przełknął ślinę, ale mówił dalej – powiedz mi, jak takie małe dziecko może cokolwiek zrozumieć? Za kilka lat może odwrócić się od nas, bo będzie czuło się niepotrzebne, przecież jest tylko narzędziem.

Ironia wisiała w powietrzu.

Levi znów prychnął, jak miał w zwyczaju.  
Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że gówniarz miał rację.

Sam włożył trzylatce broń do ręki, sądząc, że będzie wiedziała, co z nią zrobić. Uczył ją walczyć, choć wiedział, że nawet on w jej wieku, wtulał się w pierś matki, gdy tylko usłyszał za oknami jakiś nieprzyjemny dźwięk.

Uświadomił sobie, że niepotrzebnie łudził się, że jego córka będzie odstawać od rówieśników, bo nawet mimo jego krwi... Była tylko dzieckiem.

\- Hange, idź już spać – powiedział, przysiadając na krańcu łóżka.

\- Ale Historia... – Kobieta chciała zapewne zaprzeczyć, jednak ten jej nie pozwolił.

\- Lekarz zatamował krwawienie, gorączka prawie spadła, nic jej nie pomoże nasze ślęczenie przy niej. – odpowiedział, gromiąc ją wzrokiem.

Generał kiwnęła głową i posłusznie wyszła, a kiedy tylko drzwi za nią trzasnęły, kapitan założył nogę na nogę, po czym zdjął z jej but.

Powtórzył czynność z drugą nogą, a widząc otwarte usta Jaegera, sam zaczął mówić.

\- Posuńże się, ją też – zdjął koszulkę i stanął przed łóżkiem, czekając, aż ten wykona polecenie.

Chłopak przesunął się bliżej krawędzi, po czym przyciągnął księżniczkę do siebie.  
Musiał wciągnąć w płuca sporo powietrza, widząc, jak kapitan wsuwa się pod kołdrę, kładąc naprzeciw niego.

\- Miałem być przy niej – powiedział, kiedy zauważył zmieszanie nastolatka – więc jestem.

*

Królowa zmarła dwie noce później, jej organizm zwyczajnie nie poradził sobie z utratą krwi.

Dnia kolejnego odbył się pogrzeb, na który udali się w pełnym umundurowaniu.

Eren stał z Felicją na przedzie, mocno ściskając jej dłoń, w drugiej ręce natomiast dzierżąc duży, czarny parasol.  
Wcześniej był pewien, że deszcz padający na pogrzebach to stereotyp używany w romansach i innych oklepanych książkach, jednak w tym momencie sam doświadczał wrażenia, jakby niebo płakało za ich królową.

A może nie za samą nią, a jej radością, miłością i uśmiechem, który zapamiętał sprzed lat, za wszystkim tym, co dziewczyna utraciła dla dobra sprawy.

Felicja wtuliła się w jego nogę, nie płakała.  
Ojciec mówił jej, że jej matka nie żyje i więcej jej nie zobaczy, mimo to, dziewczynka wciąż nie rozumiała, dlaczego ktoś włożył ją do trumny i dlaczego dwóch mężczyzn w tym momencie zasypuje daną trumnę ziemia.

Tak naprawdę, ona matkę widywała rzadko, towarzyszyła jej tylko wtedy, gdy musiała. Spojrzała w górę na Erena. Uśmiechnął się do niej smutno i pogłaskał delikatnie po głowie. Ledwo go znała, a mimo to, obdarzył ją czymś, czego nie czuła nigdy.  
Jej ojciec był silny, najsilniejszy, wiedziała o tym, ale to w Erena ramionach po raz pierwszy poczuła to bezpieczne ciepło, jakiego nie doznała wcześniej.  
Matczyną miłość, jakiej nie dawało jej żadne z rodziców.

Dziecko nie wiedziało, czym jest śmierć, jakie prawdziwe znaczenie powinno mieć słowo „rodzice", więc nie do końca rozumiała, kim dla niej była osoba, która wydała ją na świat.

Coś w niej drgnęło jednak w momencie, kiedy kolejna kupka ziemi wylądowała w dole, a jej śliczne, kobaltowe oczy dostrzegły cmentarną glizdę wolno wpełzająca na trumnę.

W głowie miała tylko jeden obraz.

\- Robaki... – powiedziała cicho, widząc coraz to kolejne stworzenia wychodzące z ziemi – zjedzą mamę! – krzyknęła nagle, zaczynając wyrywać się z uścisku szatyna – robaki zjedzą mamę ! Nie kopcie, one ją zjedzą!

Eren złapał ją w ostatnich chwili, wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na księżniczkę, która w tym momencie szarpała się, zalewając łzami.

Levi, stojący parę metrów dalej pod parasolem Hange, opuścił schronienie i szybkim krokiem podszedł do dziewczynki.

Ukląkł przy niej i stanowczym ruchem obrócił w swoją stronę, pozwalając ich identycznym tęczówkom spotkać się.

Wystraszone dziecko stanęło w miejscu, bała się.

\- Felicjo – powiedział twardo – widzisz mnie?

Brunetka kiwnęła głową, ignorując wapor, jaki przeszedł ją po szlochu.

\- Słyszysz mnie?- głos kapitana znów rozległ się po placu, dziewczynka znów potwierdziła.

\- Czujesz mnie? – kolejne pytanie i kolejne skinienie.

\- Więc wiesz, że tu jestem, tak? – mężczyzna nie czekał na odpowiedź. Przyciągnął córkę do siebie w pierwszym, szczerym uścisku.

A ona, w głębokim szoku, nie potrafiła go odwzajemnić.

*

-Śpi – to jedno słowo, wypowiedziane tak dobrze znanym mu tonem, wybudziło go z letargu.

Podniósł schowaną wcześniej w dłoniach twarz, by od razu ujrzeć bruneta, sprawnie zdejmującego z szyi fular.

\- Była przemęczona – Eren mruknął cicho – mógł kapitan z nią zostać.

\- Nie mogłem – Levi odpowiedział stanowczo, siadając obok chłopaka.  
On także był już zmęczony wydarzeniami z dzisiejszego dnia, otarł dłonią znużoną twarz, po czym zaczął zdejmować buty.

\- Będzie kapitan tu spał?- Eren spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru wracać do sypialni, w której poprzedniej nocy zmarła moja żona – jego głos wciąż był szorstki, a wyraz twarzy niewzruszony.

Jaeger jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nerwy brały nad jego przełożonym górę.

\- Wyżyj się – powiedział pewnie nastolatek, na co kapitan wybuchł.

\- Na czym, kurwa?- wrzasnął, w tym samym momencie zrywając się z miejsca – może mam rozpierdolić ten pokój, co? Bo właśnie to mam teraz ochotę zrobić! Rozpierdolić wszystko wokół! Przez moją nieuwagę, nie żyje nasz królowa, Eren! Wiedziałem, w jakim jest stanie, zawsze uważałem, ale zjebałem sprawę, zrozum to, kurwa! To ja ją zabiłem!

Szatyn przełknął ślinę, przeczekał, aż Ackermann uspokoi się i dopiero wtedy odezwał.

\- Wyżyj się na mnie, Heichou... – ta cicha prośba, zadziałała na niego jak impuls.  
Jeden ruch i już był nad nim. Następny i chłopak nie miał na sobie koszulki. Kolejny i spodnie także zniknęły.

Nie panował nad sobą, przygotowywał go szybko i gwałtownie, używając jedynie śliny, dwa razy spluwając na własną dłoń. Dodawał kolejne palce zbyt szybko, w zbyt małych odstępach czasu, robił to chaotycznie, ignorując syczenie wydobywające się z ust nastolatka.

Widział, że sprawia mu ból, ale Eren miał pełną świadomość tego, na co się porywa, proponując mu to. Dał mu przyzwolenie na użycie własnego ciała i Levi skorzystał, nie było w tym nic poza.

Bolało jak cholera, ale Eren nie przejmował się tym. Łzy spływały po policzkach, ale Eren miał to gdzieś. Krew ściekała po udzie, zapiekło, ale żaden nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Po chwili zrobiło się lżej, ból zmieszał się z dreszczami i tym uczuciem, którego szatyn nie potrafił opisać.

Było inaczej niż za poprzednim razem, męczarnie skończyły się wczesnej, odchylił głowę w tył. Już czuł, że dochodzi, mimo to, Levi nie przestawał. Raz po raz uderzał w to szczególnie miejsce, póki ten nie zatoczył się w spazmie, dopiero wtedy sam obwicie doszedł w jego wnętrzu.

Tym razem nie podszedł do okna. Papierosa odpalił, leżąc na plecach w łóżku, nawet nie spoglądając w stronę chłopaka.

Dopiero po wypaleniu połowy skręta i zabarwieniu popiołem wody w szklance obok łóżka, mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, coś sobie uświadamiając.

\- Jesteś masochistą, Eren? – zapytał, przykuwając tym uwagę zwiniętego w kłębek dzieciaka.

\- A czy w moim przypadku, można cokolwiek nazwać masochizmem? – zapytał całkiem poważnie.

Czarnowłosy uniósł brew w górę. Gówniarz znów miał rację.  
Wrzucił niedopałek do naczynia i usiadł, podpierając się na łokciu.

\- No tak, osoba, która potrafi wgryźć się we własną rękę, aż do mięsa to całkiem inna ranga... – zsarkazmował.

\- Nie. Zwyczajne mam powód, by ci pomagać.

\- Nazywasz to pomocą? W jakim sensie? – gdy o to zapytał, Eren lekko poruszył się, jednak ból w pachwinie i udach, nie pozwalał mu na więcej.

\- Pomogłem ci wyładować emocje. Nie potrzebny był Ci Erwin ani Historia... Czy ktokolwiek inny, tylko ja, Levi. Tylko...  
\- Stój – kapitan przerwał mu – dlaczego mi to w tym momencie wypominasz?

Jaeger wzdrygnął się, po chwili gwałtownie zrywając z miejsca.

Levi spojrzał na jego zapłakaną twarz. Albo to dzieciak skutecznie to ukrywał, albo to on był taki głupi i nie zauważył, że chłopak płakał już od dobrych kilku minut.

\- Bo cię kocham.

Trzy słowa.

Jedno zdanie.

Czarnowłosy wyszedł z łóżka, nic nie mówiąc, odpalił kolejnego papierosa, dosłownie trzaskając otwieranym oknem.

\- Levi...

\- Zamknij się!- pięść kapitana uderzyła o parapet – nie mów mi kurwa takich rzeczy, wiedząc, że za kilka lat odejdziesz.

Eren nie zważając na nic, owinął się kołdrą i podszedł do niego. Mężczyzna był roztrzęsiony, łuna księżyca otulała jego ciało, nadając porcelanowej skórze swoistego blasku.

Materiał z nastoletniego ciała opadł, papieros z bladej dłoni wyleciał przez okno w momencie, gdy żołnierz pocałował swojego kapitana, by już po chwili dwa monumentalne ciała znów mogły opaść na pościel i ponownie połączyć się w jedno.

*

_Gorączka nie przechodzi._

_Lód! Przynieście lód!_

_Eren, nie odchodź jeszcze._   
_Poczekaj chwilę._

_\- Tatusiu, dlaczego z nim śpisz? Teraz on będzie moją nową mamusią?_

_\- Eren, kurwa! Otwórz te przeklęte oczy._

_-Mikasa, ty to zrób..._

_Wspomnienia mieszały się z rzeczywistością._  
 _Chciał już poczuć ten błogi spokój i zasnąć, jednak coś wciąż trzymało go czy życiu_.

_\- Ręka mi się trzęsie, Armin. Zaraz strzykawka wypadnie mi z dłoni..._

_\- Ja to zrobię..._

_Maleńka rączka, zaciskająca się na jego dłoni, łzy_ _skapujące_ _na rękę._

_\- Ja tego nie chcę, tato nie zmuszaj mnie, proszę... Ja nie chcę..._

_\- Nikt tego nie chce,_ _Felicjo_ _..._

_Nikt tego nie chce._

**_Nikt tego nie chciał_ ** _._

***


End file.
